Bane
Strategy Lore Frost Wolf Rising North of the Frostalon Mountains, on the continent of Etryna lies a vast arctic region -- the Dragonbone Wasteland, a resting place for dragons in their twilight years. Snow covers the wasteland throughout the year. With the exception of savage barbarians and mysterious frost giants, no one wishes to remain there for a second more than necessary. For the sake of survival, countless barbarians have attempted to cross the steep and soaring Frostalon Mountains to head south and plunder the rich and fertile Pantos Grassland. However, most of these efforts have been fruitless. These barbarians either stumble and fall to their deaths on the glaciated peaks or are skewered by the lances of the Frost Guard of Norsgard while sneakily climbing city walls. Within this harsh environment, only the harshest survive. And the harshest of all is Bane, the Frost Wolf. No one knows from whence Bane came, but all know how he earned his name -- the Spear of True Ice he wields. According to the legends of the barbarians of the North, True Ice is made from the pure elemental magic released after the deaths of hundreds of elder frost dragons. No amount of light or heat can melt it, and it can freeze enemies into ice in the blink of an eye. However, no one had seen this ancient artifact with their own eyes in hundreds of years. Many even thought that the legend of the Spear of True Ice was merely a folktale from the ancestors of those ignorant barbarians. That is, until one day, when the Lycan Bane appeared with this spear among a barbarian tribe in the Dragonbone Wasteland. "In the name of the Spear of True Ice, I demand that you swear allegiance. If you fail to do so, prepare to taste frozen death at the tip of the Spear." The barbarian tribe burst out laughing. "The Spear of True Ice? So here is a fool who drag a stick out, trying to cheat us, even today? Hahaha...ahhhh!" A wave of cold flashed before their eyes. Bane pointed his spear toward a line of barbarians frozen into ice right before the tribe's eyes. They were still in exactly the same laughing poses, but had lost all signs of life. Facing the stunned barbarians left behind, Bane expressionlessly said, "Kneel to me, or die in endless cold." In this way, one after another the barbarian tribes surrendered to the might of the Frost Wolf. Even the solitary Frost Giants, who tower at over 12 feet tall, bent their knees and swore allegiance to him. Nevertheless, Bane's ambition refused to cease there. His gaze turned toward the Frostalon Mountains to the south. The tribes and human cities of the warm and rich Pantos Grassland were his next targets of conquest. "We have been trapped in this frozen hell of ice and snow for far too long. It's time to show those pampered southerner the real power of the North." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Dark